Madelyn Altman
) |death= |nationality=Araluen |aliases=Maddie |occupations=Ranger Apprentice Princess of Araluen |gender=Female |height= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Green |skin= |family=King Oswald (great-grandfather) Queen Deborah (great-grandmother) King Duncan (grandfather) Cassandra (mother) Horace Altman (father) Will Treaty (godfather) |pets=Bumper Sundancer |mentors=Will Treaty |apprentices= }} Madelyn "Maddie" Altman was the daughter of Horace and Cassandra. She was Will's first apprentice and the first female Ranger. Description Maddie appeared like a younger version of her mother, with long blonde hair and light green eyes. Like her mother, Cassandra, Maddie was headstrong and determined. Her cushioned upbringing lead to her being a bit petulant and spoiled, but she soon learned from being a Ranger that she was in the wrong. She became caring and determined, shown when she donates a martin pelt to a poor farmer. History Madelyn grew up in Castle Araluen with her parents, King Horace and Queen Cassandra. She was constantly rebelling against them by sneaking out at night to hunt in the adjacent forest. After being caught sneaking back into her rooms after a night of hunting, Maddie was apprenticed to Will Treaty in an attempt by her parents to teach her discipline. After months of training, Will took her on a mission to investigate the death of fellow Ranger Liam. Will and Maddie soon discovered a plot by an illicit slave ring who kidnap children. Will and Maddie went to the slavers' camp, where Will distracted the criminals while Maddie freed the slaves. Unfortunately, while Maddie was successful in freeing the children, Will was captured, and he was to be burned at the stake. Maddie saved Will, but was injured in the process as a javelin caught her in her leg. Will managed to kill Jory Ruhl and treat Maddie's wounds. Maddie was awarded her bronze oakleaf, and Cassandra offered her reinstatement as a princess. However, Maddie declined, saying she wished to complete her apprenticeship instead. After Will Treaty departed for Castle Araluen, Hector and Gert Farrows, a couple living in the Spiny Mountains, arrived looking for the ranger. Although initially unwilling to discuss the matter with her, they reluctantly told her about an animal taking their sheep. With help from George Carter, Madelyn theorized that the predator was an injured cougar. Spending the night at the Farrows' Farm, she spotted the cougar and confirmed her theory. Reasoning that it could be the last of its kind, Madelyn decided not to kill it. Instead, when the cougar returned for the venison, she shot it with a sedative-tipped arrow. A small trap had snapped shut on the cougar's paw. While it was unconscious, Madelyn removed the trap and dressed the wound. As she finished, the cougar woke up, but it seemed to make the connection between her and the lack of pain and fled. Madelyn returned home to the cabin. A week later, Will and Madelyn found two hares left on their verandah in the middle of the night. Madelyn looked out into the darkness and saw two glowing eyes watching them. During the gathering, Madelyn failed her unseen movement exercise and must retake it in three months, but was advanced to fourth-year training anyways. Afterwards, her, Halt O'Carrick, Gilan, and Will Treaty discussed the Red Fox Clan. At a fair to celebrate her return, Madelyn met Dimon. Gilan and Horace took a company of troops to the Red Fox headquarters, and Madelyn and Dimon began to spend time together. On a suggestion from King Duncan, Madelyn explored the castle and discovered secret tunnels leading outside the walls. Investing a rumor, Madelyn explored an abbey and discovered a fox face scratched into the floor. Deciding to come back later, she returned to Castle Araluen to meet The Herons. When The Wolfbiter was damaged, The Herons sailed down Semath River to help with repairs. Returning to the abbey, Madelyn witnessed a Fox Clan meeting, but her presence was discovered and she's nearly caught. Before Madelyn can make it back to the castle, the Foxes infiltrated the castle, disguised as members of Horace's troops. Dimon was revealed as the leader of the Foxes, having used them in a bid to take the throne for himself. Cassandra and a handful of servants were able to escape to the southern tower. Using the tunnels, Madelyn successfully snuck into the tower. Her and Cassandra began to plan their escape. Skills Maddie is especially skilled with the sling, just like Cassandra. She uses a different technique than her mother which is, she thinks, much better. She uses self-made lead balls as projectiles. As well as this, Maddie has had training as a Ranger's Apprentice. References Category:Females Category:Rangers Category:A New Beginning Characters Category:Araluens Category:Characters Category:The Beast from Another Time Characters Category:The Red Fox Clan Characters Category:Duel at Araluen Characters